


Práctica

by Nath_Fujosh1



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nath_Fujosh1/pseuds/Nath_Fujosh1
Summary: Luego de una dura práctica Otabek se toma un descanso, en eso aparece Yuri...
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 1





	Práctica

El ensayo se estaba volviendo muy duro, ya había repetido su rutina incontables veces y aún así continuaba cometiendo los mismos errores, a pesar de eso quería seguir practicando, le disgustaba demasiado no poder lograr lo que se proponía, por esto le dijo a los otros que no se preocuparan, quería quedarse un tiempo, iría más tarde a descansar.  
Luego de un par de horas sus músculos no daban más y ya no le quedaba energía, se recostó un segundo en la sala para recuperarse un poco y poder dirigirse a casa para descansar apropiadamente. Su antebrazo tapaba sus ojos para protegerlos de las luces, en eso oyó un “CLICK” en la puerta. Se incorporó y descubrió frente a él a Yuri observándolo con ojos inquisitivos, había entrado sigilosamente pero el poner el seguro lo delató.  
-¿No crees que es mucho? Te estás sobreexigiendo, debes cuidar de tu cuerpo.- argumentó el rubio.  
-Tienes razón, me excedí esta vez.- Asintió Otabek, con expresión culpable y al mismo tiempo dejó ver un pícaro brillo en su mirada.  
El ruso captó la atmósfera inmediatamente, y se acercó con aire impaciente al moreno, el mismo que era su compañero de grupo, amigo por unos años y desde hace poco tiempo, su amante. Llevaban una relación en secreto y era difícil contenerse para no ser descubiertos, eso sería fatal para todos.  
Sus manos se acercaron una a la cintura y la otra a la nuca del objeto de sus emociones más profundas e inaceptables por muchos. Sus labios se unieron con un ritmo desesperado, hacía un tiempo que no podían encontrarse y ya estaban ambos en el límite. Al mismo tiempo las manos de Otabek se abrían paso entre sus ropas, abriendo torpemente los botones hasta encontrarse con su pálida piel, desplazándose inquietas por su abdomen y buscando su camino hasta su espalda. Un escalofrío recorrió por esta y de pronto se hizo consciente de que sus propios dedos parecían haberse movido por cuenta propia y también habían hecho lo suyo surcando el cuello, esa piel tan suave y bajaron paseándose por el abdomen hasta detenerse bajo la ropa interior del amado. Se escaparon unos leves quejidos y suspiros de su garganta y sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve rubor, mientras levantaba sus ojos y sus labios dibujaron una juguetona sonrisa.  
-Te extrañé- exclamó en un suspiro, avanzando al mismo tiempo hacia su entrepierna. -Veo que estás emocionado de verme.- agregó mirando la evidente erección que tenía en frente suyo y comenzó a bajar el cierre y hacer a un lado la ropa que lo separaba de su miembro. Lo tomó con firmeza, acariciándolo para llevarlo a sus labios para besarlo y luego lamerlo con pasión.  
Yuri jadeaba y se estremecía, olas de placer lo recorrían desde la cabeza a los pies hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más y su semen brotó sin previo aviso, tomando por sorpresa al Kasajo, quien luego continúo con sus caricias y besos, tragándose el líquido y sorprendiéndolo.  
-¡Qué haces!- protestó el chico.  
-Disfruto el momento- respondió Otabek. – Ya es hora de irnos, debo descansar pero antes detengámonos en la tienda de conveniencia.  
-¿Necesitas algo?  
-Un cambio de ropa.- Dijo indicando la suya, que estaba mojada. -Esto es incómodo.  
-Ok- murmuró Yuri sonrojándose.  
Al llegar a la casa los chicos estaban animados, comiendo y bebiendo. Otabek hizo su entrada, saludando animadamente y levantando sus brazos, dejando ver, por accidente, un poco de la ropa interior recién comprada.  
-¡Vi algo azul! ¿Estás usando ropa interior azul?- exclamó JJ sorprendido y divertido.  
El moreno no podía recordar el color, sólo buscó algo rápido para poder usarla rápido, no llevar nada bajo el pantalón es algo incómodo. Se volteó para verificar.  
-Lo compré en una tienda de conveniencia.- explicó.  
-Eso era un azul brillante, fue intenso.- replicó JJ.  
-Todos. ¡La ropa de la tienda de conveniencia es buena!- declaró Otabek, mientras Yuri se atoraba con la bebida y la escupió.


End file.
